


Can I trust you, Sans? (Sans x Frisk)

by River_Kat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is not underage, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Human Sans, Other, Papyrus and Sans being bros, Papyrus can't cook, Papyrus is a cinnamin roll, Papyrus is a great brother, Protective Sans, Sad Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans has a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Kat/pseuds/River_Kat
Summary: Sans has been keeping a secret for a long time, the thought of anyone finding out terrifies him. Papyrus isn't even his brother... Why? Sans is human. Sans' life turns into hell, even though they're on the surface no good can come from everyone knowing Sans' secret. Frisk doesn't know what to think, all she knows is that human Sans is kinda hot...





	Can I trust you, Sans? (Sans x Frisk)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, I'm not going to be writing any fanfiction on wattpad anymore, too many 11 year olds. Like are they all 5??? Besides all of my old fandoms on there aren't really any I'm into anymore. I dunno how long I'll be an Undertale fan, this could be a faze. Me liking anime wasn't really a faze so we'll see...
> 
> I have personal opinions of what age all the characters are. I don't think Frisk is actually the age I make her be in this fanfic, I know she's a lot younger, plz don't attack me. 
> 
> I don't have any ideas for this fanfic, so we'll see if anyone likes it. I dunno where I'm going with this fic so I'm open to suggestions. 
> 
> Ages: (These are just the main characters)
> 
> Sans- 26  
> Papyrus- 21  
> Frisk- 22  
> Undyne- 24  
> Alphys- 25

Sans POV

I look down at the doll-like mask sitting in my hands. It is quite strange seeing it unmoving, it may be my mask but it still creeps me out when I'm not wearing it. Can I still wear it though? I run my finger down the crack in the mask, it starts from the right side of the forehead all the way to the left eye. The mask is barely working. My magic powers it but I can't get it to work, it might be truly broken. I've cracked my mask before but just not this bad, they've always been little scratches and things like that but now it might really be broken.

I know it's wrong for me to lie to everyone. Believe me, I know. I 've been lying to Papyrus since we were kids. He doesn't know. I don't want him to, he would never trust me again. Even though we aren't really related I still love him, like a brother. I still think of him as a brother and I always will. 

Being on the surface changes how humans will treat me, but the monsters... It's a mystery, how they will react. At least I know Frisk won't judge, they're good like that. Alphys is sure to question me, so will Undyne. Toriel won't be mad, she might even treat me the same. It's really Papyrus who I'm worried about telling. He's my 'bro'. I hope he will understand, I don't know why I tell myself he won't be angry, I know he will. I've lied to him his whole life. 

I let out a sigh and place the mask over my... face. It goes into place easily, but I can feel that the left side of the mask is wonky. I step off my bed and onto the blue carpeted floor of my bedroom. I walk over to my mirror and look at the mask. When I blink only the right eye socket closes, that's bad. I try to close both eyes but once again, I fail. I can't let Papyrus know. This has to work. I need this to work. I'm nowhere near ready to tell Papyrus the truth. I can see the hurt and angry look on his face now.

I tear off the mask and throw it onto my bed in frustration. I look back to the mirror and look at my human features. I prefer to never see myself without the mask. It looks odd, I think the last time I saw my actual face was when I was like 15... I'm 26. Some features never changed, my extremely pale skin, my white hair, my cyan eye... my yellow eye. I look nothing like normal humans like Frisk, and I'm not a monster. I guess I don't belong anywhere... Heh, maybe I won't be accepted anywhere. 

I examin myself. I could lose a few pounds, I mean I'm not fat but not super skinny- I've never thought like this before, it freaks me out. I honesty have never actually cared about my body. I've always just said shit like, "I'm just big-boned!" Without my mask will it still be okay for me to make skeleton puns??? Most likely not... I'll just come up with other ones.

Will I be accepted though? Papyrus is sure to be angry. I could just never leave my room. But I need to eat. I could just get food when Papyrus is gone. I mentally- never mind-physically face palm. This will never work, I'll be forced to come out of my room. I can't stay in here all day. Besides, I do the cooking. Papyrus. Can't. Cook.

I look back at the mirror, there are dark circles under my eyes. My eyes are red and puffy from... crying? I was crying. Heh, I guess I just didn't realize it. I suppose I should sleep... Yeah, sleep sounds nice. I'll deal with the whole human thing tomorrow.

I walk over to my bed and take off my blue sweatshirt to reveal just a white t-shirt underneath. I take off my blue gloves and my shoes. My gaze finds the mask I threw on my bed. I pick it up and toss it on the floor with a sigh, I won't be needing the mask any time soon.

I collapse in be and groan loudly, how the hell am I gonna tell Papyrus??? "Oh hey, bro! Guess what! We aren't related and as you can see, I'm human!" How can I possibly tell him. I guess I could text him in the mourning to wait outside my door Then I could tell him and give him time to either stay or leave... That won't work. I need to face him. Tomorrow. 

I close my eyes and pull the sheets over my head and comforting sleep takes me.

\-----------------------------------------------------Next Mourning---------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to someone knocking on my door. It's Papyrus. Fuck. I'm so fucked.

I check my phone and look at the time, it's noon. Damn, I overslept. I guess this is about normal time to wake up for me, but I usually go to bed hours later than I did last night.

"Sans! Wake up or I'm coming in there!" Papyrus yells from the hall.

"I'm up, bro!" I yell back in a tired voice. 

"Good! I made pancakes! Somewhat successfully! Come on, try one!" Papyrus responds with joy.

"In a bit, ok?" I say to stall as I figure out what the hell I'm gonna do. 

"Okay! Don't take too long!" He responds and I hear him walk down the stairs.

I sigh into my pillow, this day is gonna be hell. What am I gonna say to Papyrus??? I guess i could just go with the flow. If he accepts me he does, and if he doesn't he'll come around, right?

I decide to go with that since it's the best plan I've had so far. I walk to my mirror and brush out my messy hair with my fingers since I do not own a brush. My hair is still messy, but not a bad messy, whatever. I change clothes into a blue and black sweatshirt with black jeans and sneakers. I don't look nearly as tired as I did yesterday. I look somewhat better, just it's still awkward looking at me without my mask on.

I take a deep breath and open my door as silently as possible, I look out the door and don't see Papyrus but I hear russling coming from the kitchen downstairs. I walk down the stairs and put up the hood on my sweatshirt to conceal my face. 

I step into the kitchen and my heart is racing, I can't breathe. I can't do this. But I have to. I've made it this far. I see him cutting up the pancakes for us as he waits. 

"H-hey, bro," I say as casual as I can. 

He turns to me grinning, "Sans! Try the pancakes, they're not bad- Sans, are you alright? Put your hood down." He says as his tone goes from happy to serious in seconds. 

He can tell something's wrong... "Papyrus, I need to tell you something."

He waits and suddenly looks really serious and worried.

"I have kept something from you, it's about me. I have good reasons for not telling you. But something happened, so now I can't keep that secret anymore. I hope you'll understand. This means a lot to me," I take a breath and calm myself, no backing down now, I'm just gonna hit him with it, "I'm... I'm..... I'm h-h-human. I'm sorry, i've lied to you for so long." I look take down my hood and squeeze my eyes shut, as if everything will go away if I don't see it.

"Sans. Open your eyes. Now." He says, oh no, he's angry. i knew he'd be, I guess I wasn't prepared for it.

I open my eyes and look at him in the eyes... well eye sockets. What I saw wasn't anything my imagination could've thought up. The amout of hurt. It was painful seeing him like this. 

"Papyrus, please, let me explain, bro-" What he says next officially shattered my heart.

"Don't call me your brother." He says with so much anger. 

I can't bear to have him look at me like that. I turn around and run upstairs to my room and slam the door behind me. I grab a change of clothes and a water bottle that was on my night stand... What am I doing? Where am I gonna go? I'll be looked at like I'm a weirdo where ever I go. The person I've lived with my wholelife won't even accept me. I collapse on the floor and tears just poor out. I can't stop the tears. I'm sitting next to the mirror. I look at it and look at myself. I've always been Sans the Skeleton, pun spewing guy everyone likes. Heh, pathetic, I'm so pathetic. I'm ugly and disgusting, I'm a human. 

Before I even realize what's happening my hand is curled into a fist and it's colliding with the mirror. The mirror shatters and makes a loud noise as the peices fall to the ground. Some peices cut my skin but I don't care. All I can do is just cry. I truly am pathetic.


End file.
